El Novio RIP
by Richter EverSwan
Summary: Después de terminar con Peeta Mellark, Katniss decide comenzar una nueva vida dándose una oportunidad con el chico nuevo de la ciudad, Gale. Sin embargo, tras la repentina muerte de su exnovio, la vida de Katniss dará un giro escalofriante cuando Peeta parezca haber regresado de la tumba para seguir atormentándola.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:**_ Basado en el libro El Novio RIP del escritor R.L. Stine, los personajes pertenecen a la escritora Suzanne Collins._

_**Advertencia:** contiene algunos fragmentos de El Novio R.I.P, de R.L. Stine, pero gran parte de la narrativa es de mi invención._

* * *

**Prefacio**

* * *

El viento sopló con fuerza y abrió la puerta de tela metálica. Katniss, sobresaltada, contuvo un grito y alzó las manos para detener la puerta e impedir que la golpeara.

«Es como si un fantasma hubiese abierto la puerta -pensó, pero luego se recriminó por dejarse llevar por la imaginación-. No te asustes, Katniss.»

Llamó a la puerta otra vez, con más fuerza. Escuchó con atención, pero dentro de la casa todo estaba en silencio.

«Quizá ni siquiera esté en casa, es muy propio de él llegar de madrugada. Tal vez he venido hasta aquí para nada, pero ¿qué otra alternativa me quedaba? Finnick me ha puesto tan nerviosa que... — Llamó de nuevo a la puerta, esta vez con el puño —. ¡Uf, qué daño! — Seguía sin oírse nada-. Muy bien, al menos lo he intentado.»

Se sentía decepcionada pero también aliviada. Iba a marcharse, caminando hacia atrás por si oía ruidos, cuando chocó con algo. Entonces sintió un aliento caliente en la nuca y una mano en el hombro.

El viento pareció ahogar su grito y el sonido se le quedó atorado en la garganta, pero gritó de nuevo, no podía evitarlo.

Y al volverse se encontró cara a cara con él.

— ¿Peeta?

Sus ojos azules se clavaron en los de Katniss sin parpadear. Su rostro no expresaba ninguna emoción: ni sorpresa por haberla encontrado allí, ni excitación ni alegría por su inesperada visita. Nada.

— ¿Peeta? ¿Estás bien?

El chico no respondió.

— Siento haberte gritado así. — De repente, ella se sintió avergonzada. Había escupido palabrotas en su contra, que no valía la pena hacer inventario. Eso no era propio de su persona—. Pero es que me habías incomodado, no esperaba...

Él avanzó hasta que la luz lo iluminó.

— ¡Oh! — Katniss no pudo contener un grito de asombro.

Tenía un aspecto terrible... con la piel de color sopa de guisantes y los ojos, que seguían sin parpadear, se volvieron rojos.

Katniss lo miró y sintió que el miedo la invadía; el terror la venció y la dejó allí inmovilizada, como cuando llevaba la escayola en el hospital.

A Peeta la piel se le caía a pedazos, tenía la frente ahuecada como si ya se le hubiese desprendido en parte. Su cabello rubio, antes tan hermoso, tan sedoso y lacio, era casi inexistente; le faltaban trozos de cuero cabelludo y en las zonas descubiertas se adivinaba una superficie lisa de color gris. ¿El cráneo?

— ¡Peeta! — gritó Katniss, incapaz de apartar los ojos de él por más que quería marcharse corriendo—. Peeta, ¿estás bien?

El olor, aquel horrible olor a basura no estaba en el aire. Procedía de Peeta.

«No es de basura — pensó mareándose—. Es de descomposición.»

— Peeta, ¿por qué no dices nada? — Él la miraba sin pestañear. — Peeta, ¡por favor! ¡Me estás asustando de veras! — Finalmente, el chico sonrió y la sonrisa se formó muy despacio, como a cámara lenta.

«Estoy soñando. Un sueño a cámara lenta. Despierta, despierta, despierta.»

Mientras se formaba la sonrisa, Peeta abrió la boca.

— ¡No! — gritó Katniss al darse cuenta de que le faltaban todos los dientes delanteros.

Él dio un paso hacia la casa y se apoyó en la desvencijada puerta de tela metálica. Alzó la mano: en ella llevaba un pequeño ramillete ajado y los pétalos de una de las flores estaban traspasados por una larga aguja de plata. Olía a carne podrida. Le sonrió con aquella sonrisa desdentada.

— ¿No quieres darme un beso, Katniss? — le preguntó en un levísimo susurro.

* * *

** *Richter EverSwan***


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:**_ Basado en el libro El Novio RIP del escritor R.L. Stine, los personajes pertenecen a la escritora Suzanne Collins._

_**Advertencia:** contiene algunos fragmentos de El Novio R.I.P, de R.L. Stine, pero gran parte de la narrativa es de mi invención._

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

Los dedos tamborilearon en la mesa, mientras una corriente de aire recorrió su trenza oscura. Desvió la mirada hacia el aparato móvil que yacía inerte sobre el tablón; fue indiferente por un instante ante la voz melodiosa que la llamaba. Pues ella estaba absorta en los más cruciales pensamientos. El pitido inundo sus oídos, pero más que eso, la iluminación de la pequeña pantalla cubrió parte de su rostro.

— Peeta — susurró con cansancio.

— ¿Cuántos mensajes ha enviado ya? — preguntó en tono exasperado, Prim. Una niña de doce años, con mentalidad capaz. Acomodó su cabello rubio en un solo lado y clavó los brillosos ojos azules en su hermana.

— Cuarenta y seis — respondió Katniss — Pero supongo que las llamadas son el doble. — añadió suspirando, entreviendo cómo los cálidos rayos del sol atravesaban las aperturas en las cortinillas.

No era un caso extraño que Peeta lo hiciera. De hecho, se había convertido en una incómoda costumbre, que hasta ese punto, Katniss pareciera en ocasiones querer ahorcarlo.

Katniss Everdeen era una chica de temperamento tranquilo y reservado, más algunas veces tomaba de madurez y valentía, pero eso no implicaba que su personalidad cambiara. No. De hecho, para expresar molestias tenía que meditarlo unas cuantas veces para emitir al menos una palabra. Pero con Peeta, su novio, todo se volvía más cerrado. Al menos es así como Katniss se sentía.

«Como una mariposa en un envase frágil al borde del precipicio» — sopesó mentalmente.

Ella no exageraba. Su novio le enviaba mensajes de texto cada diez minutos, todos los días la llenaba con innecesarios regalos que a Katniss le parecía molesto, pues nunca le gustó recibir detalles lujosos; qué decir de los momentos melosos, la piel de Katniss pretendía volverse impermeable para soportar cada beso y abrazo que el chico le daba. Eran dulces y cálidos, punto. Pero la manera constante de hacerlo era irritable. Las miradas…. Bueno, siempre la seguía con la mirada. Las primeras veces, le resultó romántico y tierno; pero después, se había convertido en algo más que incómodo. Eso no era todo, ya que últimamente, cada noche cogía el autobús que atravesaba toda la ciudad y entraba en el dormitorio de Katniss por la ventana sólo para hablar con ella.

— ¿Qué harás? — la voz de Prim retumbó en los oídos de la pelinegra.

Las palabras rebotaron en las paredes de su cráneo y sólo eso, albergó por unos momentos la mente de la chica. Lo dudó por un instante, eliminó la idea. Pero a los pocos segundos, reparó. Sus oliváceos dedos tocaron la punta de la trenza, muestra de que estaba insegura. Volvió la cabeza hacia atrás y respiro fuerte. Armada ahora de decisión.

— Terminaré con él. — soltó antes de darse cuenta de la sangre comenzaba a formarse en el interior de su mejilla, cuando los dientes jugaban nerviosos con la delgada piel.

Prim abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

— Creí que sólo tratarías de ponerle un alto — comentó casi pasmada — ¿Hablas en serio?

— Sí — respondió Katniss — Es tiempo de romper con éste caos personal. — sonó fría e inclusive ella se sorprendió. Pero no iba a permitir que el asunto quedara así.

— Llevan seis años juntos. Mamá quería casarlos dentro de dos, cuando cumplieran dieciocho. — dijo Prim.

Katniss río nerviosamente.

— Mamá no tiene que soportarlo todos los días, por eso quiere hacerlo. — comentó con un deje de amargura.

— ¡Oh, vamos! Peeta te ama, y mucho. — argumentó radiante la pequeña rubia.

— Tanto que me tortura con su sola presencia.

La soltura repentina de Katniss extrañaba, pareció sentirlo, pero trataba de restarle importancia. Al fin y al cabo, finalmente tenía que decir lo que piensa sin reprimirlo.

— ¿Sabes el daño que le harás? — prosiguió Prim mirándola atenta — Será como quitarle una parte de su vida.

— ¡Suenas tan dramática como él! — exclamó Katniss, exasperada.

El rubor no tardó en aparecer. Pero era cierto, Peeta era tan dramático, depresivo, teatral…

Peeta quería ser actor. Y tenía un atractivo sombrío que lo ayudaba.

La primavera anterior, Peeta había invitado a Katniss a verle interpretar el papel protagonista en la representación de Julio César que había tenido lugar en su instituto, situado en las afueras de la ciudad. Katniss asistió complaciente, aunque se preguntaba si su BMW estaría seguro aparcado frente a aquel edificio de ladrillo. El barrio no tenía muy buena pinta. Cerró el coche y entró en el edificio a toda prisa, sorprendida por el aspecto cutre y descuidado que tenía todo. Hacía tanto que no entraba en una escuela pública...

Peeta lo hizo bien. Tenía una voz clara y expresiva, y en el escenario estaba mucho más guapo; pero todo lo demás había sido horrible. Los decorados eran casi inexistentes y la iluminación de lo más deficiente.

Al terminar, Peeta estaba muy excitado, se hallaba en la gloria. Se lo había dedicado a su amada Katniss.

«Será difícil terminar con él» pensó.

— Pareces otra, Katniss — reprendió Prim, rodando los ojos — ¿Tan malo ha sido el chico del pan?

Katniss arrugó la nariz. Le molestaba que Peeta llevara consigo "El Chico del Pan" como apodo. Pero no era para menos, su familia tenía la panadería más grande y famosa de la Veta. A menudo, Peeta trababa con ellos; era una verdad que hacía los panes más suculentos, pero ni siquiera eso, lo mantenía ocupado a ratos de Katniss. Ella y su hermana podían adquirir panecillos sin pagarlos, ya que corrían por cuenta de la panadería, o mejor dicho, de Peeta. Un gesto amorosamente amable, pero tedioso. Katniss siempre ha querido bastarse por sí sola.

En lugar de chasquear palabras en contra del apodo, dice:

— No te parece suficiente con todo lo que me hace. — señaló todo alrededor de la habitación, en la cual, más de la mitad estaba ocupada de elegantes obsequios.

Prim bufó incomprensiva.

— Son r-e-g-a-l-o-s — deletreó la rubiecilla — Regalos. De amor. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

— Que no tiene otra cosa en qué gastarse su dinero. — refunfuñó Katniss.

— ¡No! Que te adora por sobre todas las cosas y no quiere que nada te falte. Así de simple. — Prim se movió a lo largo de la habitación, disgustada.

— No nos hace falta nada más, así estamos bien.

Katniss pensó en su papá, y una punzada de odio se entremezcló. Porque para el Sr. Everdeen nada le había impedido marcharse, ni siquiera su pequeña familia; no le había frenado a la hora de fugarse a Tucson o algún otro sitio por el estilo con aquella pelirroja barata. No le importó «El ojito derecho de papá.» Así era como la llamaba a Katniss.

Su madre, la Sra. Everdeen, se había negado a decirle a Katniss adónde habían ido.

Desde entonces no había vuelto a tener noticias de su padre, ni siquiera el día en que había cumplido dieciséis años.

Mamá, en cambio, lo había hecho todo bien, pensó Katniss. La pequeña y dócil mamá.

Bueno, la verdad es que no fue tan dócil cuando negoció el divorcio. Le debió de sacar a papá hasta el último céntimo, y no eran pocos. Y desde entonces, Katniss, Prim y la Sra. Everdeen, vivían con comodidad, tenían dinero suficiente para muchos años más. Así que no les hacía nada falta, ni siquiera la presencia del traidor padre.

Al menos así era para Katniss. El ojito derecho de papá no echaba de menos a papá en absoluto.

Tuvo que tragar el pequeño hilo de sangre y carraspear, para volver al momento.

— En definitiva lo haré. Terminaré con Peeta. — dijo Katniss.

Le dirigió una mirada de determinación a su hermana, pero de inmediato dio un respingo en su lugar, al escuchar que el celular sonaba. Una llamada.

Con mano temblorosa, presionó el botón de respuesta y se llevó el aparato a la mejilla.

— Hola — susurró una melodiosa e intranquila voz al otro lado de la línea.

— Peeta, ¿Qué quieres?

— No contestas mis mensajes, no atiendes mis llamadas. Es una suerte que lo hicieras ahora. ¿Qué pasa? — Peeta se escuchaba impaciente, pero en cierta forma muy dolido.

Katniss suspiró con nerviosismo.

— Estaba ocupada, muy ocupada. — respondió viendo a su hermana, quien la observaba detenidamente.

— ¿Haciendo qué? — cuestionó el chico.

— ¿Importa? Sólo unas cosas.

— Me importa, y mucho. – Dijo Peeta.— ¿Qué tipo de cosas? — añadió con resentimiento.

— Ayudaba a Prim con Buttercup, últimamente su pelaje está batalloso. — se las ingenió para mentir.

— ¿Y eso ocupa mucho tiempo? — prosiguió con cautela el novio.

— Demasiado — contestó Katniss — Además de ayudar a mamá con la remodelación de la casa.

Hubo un silencio al otro lado de la línea por unos segundos.

— Está bien, te creo.

Katniss puso los ojos en blanco.

— Te extraño mucho, Katniss. ¿Puedo ir a verte en éstos momentos? — Peeta casi ronroneaba de forma seductora.

— No lo creo. — escupió Katniss.

— ¿Por qué no? — Peeta alzó la voz.

Katniss no contestó, divagaba ideas.

— ¿Acaso esperas a otro chico? — siguió molesto.

— ¿Qué diablos?, ¡claro que no! — exclamó la pelinegra, con las mejillas ardiendo.

— Finnick me ha dicho que te ha visto hablar mucho con ese chico nuevo. Gale. — comentó Peeta, en un tono receloso.

— Te crees todo lo que te dice el cobárdica de tu amigo. — Argumentó Katniss, también alzando la voz.— Y si así fuera ¿Qué?, no eres el dueño de mi vida.

— Eres mía, Katniss Everdeen, sólo mía.

Prim se acercó a su hermana, para intentar calmarla. La morena quiso terminarlo todo ahora, pero entonces, comprendió que tenía que ser valiente para confrontarlo, en persona.

— Lo lamento — dijo después de disfrazar su enojo — Soy tuya y de nadie más, ahora lo sé.

Los bufidos del otro lado parecieron también tranquilizarse.

— Yo… yo…también lo lamento, amor. Es sólo que eres todo para mí, y no quiero perderte. — se excusó Peeta.

— ¿Te parece si nos reunimos en el comercial central dentro de media hora? - propuso Katniss — Quiero verte y decirte algo muy importante, disculparme en persona, más que nada. — trató de que el rechinido de sus dientes no fuera evidente.

— ¡Me parece perfecto!— exclamó, aliviado. — Ansío besarte.

— Yo también. Hasta entonces.

— Hasta entonces, mi vida.

Katniss colgó de inmediato y se sorprendió de lo bipolar que puede ser una conversación con Peeta. Pero estaba decidida, ahora más que nunca.

— Esto no me da buena espina — advirtió Prim.

Katniss curveó los labios.

— A mí tampoco.

* * *

«¿Seré capaz de hacerlo?», se preguntó Katniss.

En la superficie comercial intensamente iluminada, contempló la confusión de rostros: compradores cargados de paquetes tirando de niños que miraban los escaparates llenos de colorido; adolescentes que caminaban en grupos de dos o de tres y que empezaban su periplo nocturno de los viernes.

«Claro que sí — se dijo, al tiempo que se le dibujaba una dudosa sonrisa en el rostro—. Es hora de acabar con esto. Ya no lo amo. »

Y entonces, ¿por qué se encontraba en una punta de aquella gran superficie comercial viendo entrar a los juerguistas del viernes noche sin poder dejar de pensar en él?

Miedo. Exactamente por eso. Miedo a la reacción de Peeta, de cómo se tomaría el resto de la ciudad el asunto; porque eran la pareja mejor conocida de toda la Veta. Pero no podría retractarse, antes que todos los demás, estaba ella misma, aunque eso fuera egoísta, pero viendo las circunstancias, algo justo.

Katniss pensó en cómo su primer amor se había convertido en un monstruo acosador. Al principio, fue lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado.

Sólo tenían nueve años cuando las miradas comenzaron entre sí. Katniss era la chica nueva de la ciudad, y eso implicaba llamar la atención de todos. Sus padres estaban en la cumbre de su relación, su hermana Prim, de tan sólo cinco años, iniciaba sus estudios de Kindergarten.

Katniss fue la sensación en la primaria de la Veta, la niña más linda que había pisado ahí. De inmediato, atrapó a todos los chicos, pero en especial, al dulce Peeta Mellark. Desde el primer instante en que se vieron, Katniss sintió una conexión especial con él. La cautivó con esa mirada cariñosa sólo propia de él, y que a cuclillas la observara sin saber que Katniss se daba cuenta de todo. Y cuando ella lo atrapaba, Peeta se sonrojaba y agachaba la cabeza.

Tuvieron que pasar varios meses para que Peeta, se animara a declararle su amor.

_— Ho...ho…hola. — la saludó el pequeño Peeta._

_Katniss lo miró con pena, él estaba de lo más adorable; su cabello estaba peinado en exceso, lo que le hacía lucir más guapo de lo normal. Traía puesto una especie de smoking. Era el día de elegir todo tipo de ropa para la fiesta. El Día de San Valentín._

_— Hola — saludó Katniss, sonrojándose en el acto._

_— Te he traído es… esto — Peeta se llevó las manos hacia enfrente, sosteniendo un hermoso y colorido ramo de flores._

_La pequeña lo tomó entre sus delicadas manos y olisqueó, olían a él. A fragancia de jabón aromático y pan. Suspiró, enamorada._

_— Gracias — dijo._

_— No hay de qué. — Peeta se llevaba la mano hacia el cabello, nervioso._

_— Glimmer te está viendo — declaró Katniss, entre risillas._

_Peeta se giró hacia el sitio donde la pelinegra miraba, se volvió frunciendo los labios._

_— Pero ella no me gusta — pronunció — Me gustas tú, Katniss._

_La susodicha se paralizó, ante la tan esperada confesión. Pensó que jamás se atrevería a decirlo. Ella estaba pasmada. Peeta lo tomó como un disgusto, así que se dio la vuelta para irse, desilusionado._

_— También me gustas — se atrevió a decir Katniss._

_El niño se detuvo y con inmensa alegría, sin poder creérselo; caminó de nuevo hacia la pequeña, irradiando una sonrisa incontenible._

_— ¿De verdad?_

_— Sí, no miento. Eres mi primer amor. — dijo Katniss, detrás de las flores._

_— ¿Quieres ser mi… mi… no… novia? — preguntó Peeta, tartamudeando._

_— Sí. — Katniss no lo dudó, y en ese momento, fueron los niños más dichosos del mundo._

Dos chicos delgados de doce años bajaban zumbando por el paseo en monopatín. Uno de los muchachos casi se le echó encima; por suerte, Katniss se apartó de un salto.

— ¡Eh, tú! — le gritó, y luego se calló, apenada por su cambio repentino de personalidad.

Ésta no era ella, pero a quién le importaba, estaba por dar un paso final a una relación de seis años. De su primer amor.

Recordó de nueva cuenta el olor de Peeta. A jabón aromático y pan. Casi la entristecía. Casi, pero no del todo.

¿No era ese que estaba al otro lado del pasillo, en el habitual punto de encuentro?

No, era otro chico con vaqueros y camiseta.

Katniss se apoyó en la columna de cemento, con la cabeza contra un cartel que anunciaba un concierto del grupo musical del hipermercado. ¿Qué tonto se desviaría de su camino para entrar allí a escuchar a una banda? No era de extrañar que la gente se interesara más por lo que ocurría en los suburbios. Allí, en la Veta todo era tan... casual. Katniss tenía intención de trasladarse a Nueva York tan pronto como se graduase. Se apuntaría a una escuela de modelos. Y con su belleza y su muy pronta fuerza de voluntad... Bueno, ¿quién sabía lo lejos que podía llegar?

Se volvió y se vio reflejada en el escaparate de la tienda de velas. «No está mal», pensó.

Sabía que era hermosa. Pero tenía que ser menos modesta, como las jovencitas de sonrisa pícara que aparecían en esas desconcertantes películas románticas que Peeta la había obligado a ver.

Poseía el atractivo físico singular. Eso solía decirle su padre, normalmente para lanzarle una indirecta a su madre. Katniss tenía los pómulos prominentes, una nariz recta, perfecta, unos ojos gris pálido siempre muy abiertos, una frente alta y orgullosa, y el cabello oscuro, tan suave y liso que incluso si lo llevaba muy trenzado le quedaba espléndido. Muy parecida a su padre, sin embargo. Su madre y Prim, de ojos azules y cabello rubio, no pasaban tampoco desapercibidas.

Pero también era parecida al chico nuevo. Gale. ¿Será por eso que le busca conversación por casi cualquier cosa?

Finnick, el sensual mejor amigo de Peeta, tenía razón. Desde la llegada de Gale, Katniss y él se habían acercado más de lo normal.

Pensó en Gale. En su cabello castaño crespo, en el hoyuelo que se le formaba en la mejilla izquierda cuando esbozaba aquella divertida sonrisa ladeada y sus hermosos ojos grises profundos. Se preguntó qué haría Gale en esos momentos, mientras ella esperaba a Peeta.

Miro su celular y al levantar la vista, allí estaba por fin. Corriendo hacia la entrada de la librería donde solían encontrarse, con un gran ramo de rosas que sobresalía entre las paredes pálidas alrededor.

Otra vez llegaba tarde. Pese a ser un obsesivo amoroso, siempre llegaba tarde a las citas con Katniss.

Peeta se detuvo frente a la puerta abierta y miró a ambos lados, luego pareció más tranquilo. Desde el otro lado de la atestada galería, Katniss notó su alivio.

«Cree que yo también llego con retraso. Qué gracia. Míralo — pensó Katniss con desaprobación, aplastándose contra la columna para que él no pudiera verla—, cómo se viste para salir con una chica. Demasiado anticuado.»

Y sin embargo, olía muy bien, a jabón y pan. Y cuando se quedaban solos, a altas horas de la madrugada, en el asiento delantero del coche, él... Bueno, ¿por qué entrar ahora en detalles? Si de hecho, ella detestaba esos momentos, porque prácticamente, Peeta la obligaba a tener relaciones.

Al fin y al cabo, Katniss le estaba dando esquinazo.

Y lo observaba mientras lo hacía. Se cambió el abrigo de mano y entre tanto, en el otro lado del amplio pasillo, Peeta empezó a caminar de un lado para otro frente a la librería.

Consultó el reloj, embutió las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros y siguió caminando. No tardo en marcar, Katniss rechazó de inmediato.

«Mira lo nervioso que se está poniendo. Peeta sabe que yo siempre soy puntual -se dijo-. En realidad, es una de tus cualidades más admirables.»

¿De qué manera, si no, sobrevivir en un mundo cruel? Tarde o temprano, Peeta tendría que saberlo. Que estaba perdiendo interés por él. Porque no lo soportaba. Y, ¿por qué no cuanto antes? Le haría bien. Sobre todo a mí.

Peeta se detuvo. Nervioso, se pasó la mano por el reluciente cabello rubio.

«Córtate el pelo», pensó.

«No, Katniss, no te pases. Su cabello te encanta, no lo niegues. Te gusta cómo te hace cosquillas en la mejilla cuando apoya la cabeza en tu hombro y te abraza. » Pero ya no puedo echarme atrás», se dijo.

Se compuso el suéter gris, aquel que su madre le había regalado porque era del mismo tono que sus ojos. Caminó hacia su novio, ignorando los constantes intentos de llamada. Cuando estuvo cerca, con él dándole la espalda, suspiró.

— Hola — pronunció, tragando saliva.

El chico se dio de inmediato la vuelta, clavando sus penetrantes ojos azules en su amada. Una sonrisa inundó su rostro.

— Katniss, por fin apareces, amor — dijo, abrazándola con ternura. — Te he traído esto — le entregó el rojizo ramo.

— Gracias, Peeta.

— ¿No me das un beso? — sin siquiera esperar respuesta, acercó los labios a los de Katniss, pero ésta se apartó rápidamente. — ¿Qué ocurre?

— Peeta, tenemos que hablar. — respondió, y el rubio frunció el ceño.

— Dime — su voz se escuchó con alerta.

— Han sido seis años de una relación muy bonita, de verdad — comenzó Katniss, ordenando sus pensamientos.

— ¿Y? — Peeta presentía algo malo.

— Yo… nosotros… debemos… — se aclaró la garganta — Debemos terminar.

El rubio abrió los ojos, y la palidez lleno su rostro. Katniss se quedó hilarante, por la rapidez en que lo había dicho.

— ¿Te…terminar? ¿Por qué? — los ojos azules se cristalizaron.

— No lo entiendes, Peeta. Es una relación que no puedo cargar. Te mereces a alguien mejor que yo, en serio.

— Yo sólo te amo a ti, sólo tú me bastas. — dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

— Es lo que tú crees, pero no es así. — Katniss movió la cabeza negativamente.

— ¿Te falta dinero?, yo...yo puedo dártelo… puedo comprarte todo lo que quieras, sólo pídemelo.

— ¡No es eso! — gritó Katniss, precipitándose.

— ¿Entonces?, ¡Es él verdad! ¡Es por Gale, por ese maldito! — exclamó Peeta, sin importar que varias cuantas personas se detuvieran, extrañadas.

— ¡No es por él! — Katniss alzó la voz, furiosa.

Su novio se acercó bestial, aferrando sus dedos sobre los hombros de la chica, lastimándola.

— ¿Por qué demonios me haces esto? ¡Yo te amo!

— ¡¿Quieres saber por qué?! — Katniss se soltó de su agarre.

— ¡Dímelo! — ordenó enérgico.

— ¡No te soporto Peeta Mellark! Odio que me llames y me envíes mensajes de texto todas las horas del día, que me llenes de estúpidos regalos que no necesito; que me beses a la fuerza y que quieras controlar mi vida. ¡Yo no soy tuya, por Dios!

Peeta no soportó más y las lágrimas recorrieron la pasmada expresión. Katniss estaba temblando, enfurecida.

— Odio que te cueles por mi ventana, ¡Diablos!, ¿No te basta con hacerme sufrir en el día? — prosiguió — ¡Ya no te amo, entiéndelo, no te amo! ¡Te odio! ¡Odio tus malditos celos, te odio a ti!

Le aventó el ramo al pecho y las flores parecieron despedazarse en cámara lenta.

Peeta no reaccionaba, sólo estaba fijo en el rostro de Katniss, con las lágrimas a punta de secarse.

La chica se tranquilizó y miró alrededor, todos estaban expectantes, incrédulos ante la situación, y muchos cuantos, la insultaban en voz baja.

Corrió hacia su casa, sin importar que el frío helado le azotara como látigo en la cara, dejando atrás a un paralizado Peeta.

Un dolor pegó en su corazón. Era culpa, remordimiento.

Pero en vez de llorar, sonrió con temblor.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

***Saludos***

**Un tarro de Nutella a escondidas me fue suficiente para crear éste capítulo.**

**Agradezco a Gpe 77 y Sarukanaru por sus reviews, así como las alertas y favoritos. El primer capítulo fue para ustedes. :)**

***Hasta la próxima***


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:**_ Basado en el libro El Novio RIP del escritor R.L. Stine, los personajes pertenecen a la escritora Suzanne Collins._

_**Advertencia:** contiene algunos fragmentos de El Novio R.I.P, de R.L. Stine, pero la mayor parte de la narrativa es de mi invención._

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

Entre las misteriosas ráfagas de viento, Katniss reconsideró lo que había hecho y su cuerpo reaccionó de nuevo antes de que lo hiciera su mente, corriendo, a través de los cruces de las calles que parecieron ensancharse.

¿A dónde ir?, ¿A dónde ir?, se preguntó constantemente.

Ni siquiera pensó en casa, porque sabía que era el primer lugar en el que no deseaba regar sus lágrimas. No podía permitirse que le vieran débil, no en ese momento. Y no podía darse el lujo de reírse, porque sería tan mezquino inclusive para ella y le dolía. Le dolía haber terminado una relación de seis años. Una relación con Peeta Mellark.

Pero también sintió que la paz la albergaba. Porque por otro lado, también ansiaba acabar con su tormento personal. Era contradictorio.

Así que hizo lo que sus pies decidieron. Atravesó numerosas calles con el viento manipulando cada gota de lágrima esparcida por su rostro. Ignoró varias llamadas de atención, que a medida que avanzaba, se convertían en pitidos molestos.

— _¡Ya no te amo, entiéndelo, no te amo! ¡Te odio! ¡Odio tus malditos celos, te odio a ti! — _la frase retumbó en su cabeza, dejándola anonadada entre discordantes pensamientos.

Y si de verdad ya no lo amaba, ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal?

«Por culpa. Le he destrozado el corazón», se respondió a sí misma.

Se abrazó para entrar en calor, pero ni siquiera eso podía sacar las hilarantes voces de su mente. Como murmullos incansables, la voz de Peeta y todos los demás se erigieron, intentando explotar su esencia. Recuerdos embotados que sólo provocaban molestia, desechando lentamente el remordimiento.

Y cuando menos se lo esperó, se encontraba tocando la corteza áspera de los árboles. Frente el panorama que libraban las flores ecuestres y el pasto verde militar; contrastando los fervientes rayos nebulosos del sol. Se limpió las lágrimas recientes con los nudillos y se tumbó de trasero sobre la zona más cálida de la Pradera. Observó expectante las gladiolas a su lado, poseían un azul alucinante. El color de los ojos de Peeta.

— Deja de pensar en él, todo se ha acabado — se reprochó.

«Y lo has hecho de una forma tan cruel », una vocecilla dentro de su cabeza comentó.

— Se lo merecía. Peeta Mellark merecía que le gritara todas esas cosas. — emuló Katniss sacudiendo la razón y apartando con las manos la punta de la planta intermedia.

Y pese a eso se sentía como una cobarde. Reconocía que haber armado una escena frente a un número grupo de citadinos, fue una mala idea. Peeta siempre había sido el chico encantador y bien recibido de todos los hogares, no sólo por el hecho de que su familia tuviera la panadería mejor trabajada de la Veta, sino que su personalidad amable y educada les arraigaba una confianza inmediata. Tenía un don para convencer a los demás con tan sólo unas palabras, él era carismático hasta el cansancio. Punto. Pero Katniss estaba fuera de ese borde.

Ellos no tenían que soportar sus celos, ni siquiera los acosos innecesarios de su parte; pensó la morena.

El problema ni siquiera estaba en ese esquema. El real radicaba en cómo Katniss podría convertirse en la persona más repudiada de la Veta, sólo por haber terminado con Peeta de esa manera. Las voces se corrían como pólvora, sobre todo tratándose de una noticia tan aberrante como lo es el que la pareja más reconocida de la ciudad haya finalizado.

Katniss se imaginó a una furiosa turba frente a su casa, pero pronto desechó la idea, ya que sólo era eso, una divagación mental tan ridícula como lo era el hecho de que ella estaba en la Pradera, lamentándose por haber acabado con su tormento.

Un tacto sobre su hombro le hizo reaccionar y dio un respingo, alarmándose. Se giró automáticamente, topándose con los hermosos ojos grises de Gale. El hoyuelo en su sonrisa la embobó por un momento.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Eso… creo — respondió Katniss, mordiéndose el labio.

— Te vi correr mortificada por la ciudad, te llamé pero al parecer no me escuchaste. Aldo anda mal, ¿Cierto?

Katniss contuvo la respiración ante la cercanía, prácticamente sus hombros estaban pegados. El cálido aliento de Gale pretendía emborracharla.

— Es sólo que he terminado con Peeta — confesó apartando la mirada, evitando ser tan obvia.

Gale tomó la barbilla de Katniss y la redirigió hacia él, mientras una media sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

— Lo siento, supongo que lo entenderá.

— Es que no lo conoces en lo absoluto — replicó Katniss, su voz empezó a temblar — Seguro que provocará una revolución en la Veta. Empezando por mi familia.

— Algo hizo para que mereciera tu desgano — comentó el castaño.

Katniss quiso contarlo todo, pero si algo rescatable quedaba en ella, era que su reservación estaba en pie. Además, debía admitir que Gale no era una persona con la que quisiera compartir secretos y desahogarse, ella no lo quería como un simple mejor amigo. Además, tenía a su hermana Prim y su mejor amiga Magde, en caso de querer vaciar lo incontenible. Aunque reparó cuando supo que de cualquier forma él se enteraría, tarde o temprano, y más temprano que tarde, Gale sabría de la verdad. Así que no valía la pena mentir.

— Digamos que no estaba muy complacida con esa relación — dijo acortando un discurso de sollozo.

« Sé fuerte, sé determinada, sé resumida, », pensó.

— Bueno, sabes que aquí tienes a alguien que está dispuesto a robarte un poco de tu tiempo para distraerte. — dijo Gale, acomodando un mechón de cabello en la oreja de Katniss.

Katniss se ruborizó en el acto, Gale parecía divertirse pese a que ella estaba algo mal. Pero no le tomó importancia. Al fin y al cabo le gustaba. Y estaba siendo tan fría por estar coqueteando con Gale poco rato de haber terminado con Peeta. Una punzada de remordimiento le volvía, pero el simple gesto de tener cerca a Gale la hacía retomar su decisión.

— ¿Y cómo piensa hacerlo, señor Hawthorne? — bromeó un poco.

— Hay varias formas. Como ésta por ejemplo.

Gale se acomodó sobre ella, haciéndole cosquillas en el estómago y el cuello. Era inevitable reírse y juguetear también; los dedos de Katniss accidentalmente recorrieron los fuertes músculos del castaño. Una serie de palmeos internos provocaron en Katniss una reacción violenta de sus pensamientos, incluso corría el riesgo de tocar más de lo debido.

Sacudió la cabeza para organizar ideas, el sonrojo no tardó en aparecer y Gale obviamente lo notó. Así que se libró con educación de los brazos del chico, intentando no parecer patética.

« No sólo patética, sino que también pervertida», se dijo.

— Lo lamento. Recién acabas de terminar con Peeta y yo estoy molestándote. — pronunció Gale, ocupando una postura cerca de Katniss.

— Prefiero no seguir hablando acerca de ello.

Katniss lo aceptó. Su aparente indiferencia irradiaba frialdad, pero en el fondo sabía que poco a poco su corazón pretendía volverse trisas. Quería sollozar hasta cansarse, o al menos hasta que sus lágrimas se agotaran, pero no frente a Gale. Ella pensaba que las chicas débiles estaban pasadas de moda, y no tanto en ese aspecto superficial, sino que jamás le gustó verse débil.

— Entiendo.

Gale se restregó la frente, ideando sobre qué desviar el curso de la conversación. Observaba a su compañera a cuclillas, quien estaba con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Sumida en recuerdos que trataba de corromper.

— ¿Has hecho el proyecto final de la clase de Historia Universal? — le preguntó.

— No lo he empezado aún. Detesto esa clase. — contestó Katniss.

— El profesor Cato es aburrido, cierto.

— No sólo por eso, sino que… a veces… — la pelinegra resoplaba, decidiéndose en proseguir o no con el comentario.

— Te mira con lujuria — ofreció Gale, pulverizando una roquilla empolvada.

Katniss lo miró sorprendida. Jamás pensó que alguien más lo notara… bueno… el profesor Cato era demasiado evidente. Desde la primera clase, quedó embobado con la chica y en todo momento no dejaba de mirarla. Katniss reconocía que él era joven y por qué no, demasiado guapo. Con su cabello corto rubio, los ojos verde que destilaban sensación al verle y un cuerpo muy bien trabajado, no pasaba desapercibido en la población femenina estudiantil. Pero para Katniss era una odisea en persona. No era de su agrado, mucho menos de su tipo. Jamás se lo comentó a Peeta, porque sabía que todo desencadenaría un feroz problema. Por lo tanto, se guardó el ligero secreto hasta que Gale se animó a recatarlo.

— Puede que le recuerde a un amor adolescente — dijo Katniss, soltando una leve risita.

Gale frunció el ceño, disgustado.

— No se le justifica. Podrías reportarlo y así todo se resuelve.

— No quiero que todo se haga un lío; además, reconozco que es un buen hombre.

— ¿Bromeas? — chistó Gale, entre una media sonrisa.

— Tiene buen juicio, dejando de lado las miradas acosadoras.

« Suficientes fueron las de Peeta», pensó Katniss.

— Hay que reconocerlo, está acosando a la chica más hermosa de la Veta — sentenció el castaño, y Katniss le dirigió una mirada vislumbrante.

¿Era posible lo que oía? Sí, se dijo Katniss asimilando la situación. Era un enorme cumplido que ella no estaba dispuesta a dejar escapar. Se estaba cruzando un rayo de oportunidad, así que resultaba fortuito, al menos en ese momento.

— ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Me dirás que no te consideras hermosa? — siguió Gale, observándola con diversión y detenimiento.

Katniss recordó que requería ser menos modesta, así triunfaría en muchos aspectos. Entonces curveó los labios de manera seductora, y buscó un tono apropiado:

— Estoy convencida de que lo soy. Lo reconozco.

Los dos se sonrieron, había presente un hilo de coqueteo tan obvio como el hecho de que Gale estuviera enamorado de Katniss, y ésta sintiera algo por él.

— Sabes, daría lo que fuera por tenerte un día entero sólo conmigo — comentó Gale, acercándose poco a poco.

Katniss abrió los ojos como plato y evitó atragantarse con su propia saliva. El rostro de Gale estaba a unos escasos centímetros y sus labios pretendían tocar los suyos. Una corriente le recorrió la espalda; no eran escalofríos. Todo se sintió paralizarse alrededor, y sólo bastaba unos pocos segundos para que se consumiera un beso esperado.

_¡Ya no te amo, entiéndelo, no te amo!_

De pronto las escenas con Peeta le llegaron como un golpe al hígado. Las ecuestres rosas se despedazaron al compás de los latidos y los murmullos de nueva cuenta la albergaron. Katniss aún no estaba recuperada del todo.

Se apartó rápidamente, y obligó a sus piernas levantarse, mirando hacia la entrada natural de la Pradera, se permitió recuperar el aliento.

— Tengo que irme — dijo, dándole un último vistazo a un pasmado Gale y encaminándose rápidamente.

— ¡Espera! — exclamó Gale, poniéndose de pie.

Pero fue muy tarde.

Katniss ya había emprendido una huida hacia la ciudad, blandiendo las enmarañadas redes naturales del crucero y las arboladas cerca. Se reprendió a sí misma durante el trayecto, por haber dejado a Gale. Por haber dejado escapar la oportunidad. Pero coquetear con Gale después de cortar con Peeta, era tan severamente mezquino y reprochable. Lo hizo, aunque dar un paso como besar al chico, sería detestable desde el punto de vista de alguien más.

Cuando las corrientes de aire empezaron a cuajarse, y después de dejar un rastro de pisadas en varios tramos de tierra fresca en las frontales de las casas más asoladas, Katniss se detuvo en la puerta de su hogar. Agitada, se sacudió los zapatos para eliminar el desastre que ocupaba lugar en la base.

Antes de girar la manilla para entrar, se percató de que a una distancia corta, estaba Maysilee Donner. Una señora rubia de cuarenta y tantos años, mejor amiga de la madre de Katniss. Ella siempre metía sus narices en todo y resultaba ser una fuente de información para la Sra. Everdeen. Maysilee miró a Katniss con molestia y se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino.

Eso sólo podía significar una cosa: la Sra. Everdeen ya sabía todo el asunto con Peeta.

Así que cuando entró con pasos desalentadores, advirtió el rostro acongojado de su madre; meciendo la cabeza a manera de desaprobación y sus ojos azules demostrando lo negativo que le parecía.

— Lo siento, Katniss, la señora Maysilee le contó todo — dijo Prim, sentada en el sofá y acariciando a Buttercup.

— Cuándo no — soltó Katniss, bufando.

— ¡Más respeto, señorita! — reprendió la Sra. Everdeen, dando puntitas en el suelo continuamente. — Deberías agradecer que me ha avisado sobre esa tontería. Dado que hiciste cómplice a tu pequeña hermana para encubrirte.

Prim y Katniss rodearon los ojos.

— Hablas como si hubiera cometido un delito grave, lo cual no hice. — argumentó Katniss, apoyándose sobre el marco de la puerta.

— Terminar con Peeta, ¿En qué estabas pensando?, él prácticamente dio todo por ti — dijo la madre — ¿Tienes idea de qué tan mal hablan de ti algunos en la Veta?

— Lo que ellos digan le resto importancia, ellos no tuvieron que…

Se detuvo. ¿Era necesario contarlo? Bueno, al fin y al cabo el desastre personal ya estaba hecho. Al menos decir una parte, concluyó.

— ¿No tuvieron qué? — cuestionó la Sra. Everdeen.

— No tuvieron que soportar sus estúpidos celos, no tuvieron que soportarlo ¡A él!

— Peeta es el chico más amable y encantador que he conocido en toda mi vida, así que dudo mucho que te hiciera la vida imposible.

— No puedes decir eso cuando no lo has conocido de a fondo — espetó la pelinegra

— Me basta con saber que es bien conocido en la Veta, al igual que toda su familia. Y todo lo que ha hecho por ti es clara evidencia de lo bondadoso que es. — declaró su madre, acercándose amenazante.

— ¿Lo dices por los regalos y por todos esos lugares lujosos a los que nos ha llevado a las tres? — Preguntó Katniss con amargura — ¡Eso no es bondad!

— ¡Ten cuidado sobre cómo me hablas! Debes pedirle perdón y volver con él.

— No puedes obligarme a ello, es algo que no quiero; todo ya está hecho — Katniss se movió por la sala, disgustada.

— Él es tu futuro — comentó la Sra. Everdeen, siguiéndola con la mirada — O al menos pide una sincera disculpa por tu errático comportamiento con él, esa no era forma de terminar una relación.

— Sé que no era manera, reconozco que fue cruel, podría pedirle una disculpa, si él lo hace también.

— Él no fue quien hizo este lío — habló la madre.

— Él fue la raíz de este lío — corrigió Katniss — Sus celos, su apatía con las nuevas amistades, su todo… me estaba asfixiando.

— ¿Desde cuándo eres tan fría? — pronunció la Sra. Everdeen, con tristeza.

— ¿Y tú desde cuándo eres tan soltada? ¿Acaso se te ha olvidado que papá nos dejó por una bruja barata, vaya saber quién si fue por tu culpa?

Katniss se arrepintió de haberlo dicho. La sala se inundó de un rotundo e intranquilizante silencio. La Sra. Everdeen agachó la cabeza, con los ojos cristalizados y movió las manos con una delicadeza sombría. Prim, quien había estado toda la discusión observándolas, desvió la mirada hacia los propios ojos de Buttercup. En cambio, Katniss quiso disculparse, pero de su boca nada salía; se bloqueó por un momento y después reaccionó, aturdida con su desalme.

Subió por las escaleras rápidamente y se encerró en su habitación, enterrando su rostro demacrado con las lágrimas que salieron sin avisar. Descargó todo su sentir hasta que se quedó dormida.

En un mundo tan oscuro como el hueco secreto de su corazón...

* * *

— ¿Fue así como lo terminaste?

Al formular la pregunta, la voz de Magde se elevó unas octavas.

Katniss se apartó el teléfono del oído antes de que aquella voz aguda le hiciera daño. Se imaginaba a Magde tumbada en la cama boca abajo, de codos y con una expresión de asombro en el rostro angelical.

— Sí... fue terrible, pero interesante. — dijo Katniss.

Sabía que aquello provocaría la reacción de su amiga.

— ¿Interesante? — repitió Magde—. ¿Cómo puedes decirlo?

— Sabes que no me sentía a gusto con esa relación. Lo amé, es cierto, pero ahora es distinto. Tuve el valor de decirle todo lo que en realidad sentía.

Magde era siempre tan amable, tan dulce, tan angelical, que a Katniss le encantaba sorprenderla, conmocionarla y conseguir que alzara la voz.

En el otro extremo de la población, Magde, tumbada en la cama tal como Katniss la había imaginado, con una camisa de hombre que le quedaba enorme y que utilizaba como camisón, miró el teléfono, como queriendo preguntar: «¿He oído bien?»

El cabello rubio le caía en abundantes rizos hasta los hombros y todavía lo tenía mojado de la ducha.

Se estremeció, pero supo que era Katniss la que la dejaba helada. Porque parecía que no era su mejor amiga la que estaba al otro lado de la línea.

« ¿Cómo pudo haber cambiado tanto?» La pregunta destelló unos instantes en su mente; luego pensó cómo era posible que la chica tímida y dulce se volviera casi inexpresiva y fría.

Katniss siempre había sido un poco esnob, reconoció Magde. Y ese instituto privado tan elitista al que asistían había contribuido a potenciar esa pose. Pero era una chica lista, y moderadamente divertida, y tan bonita, y tan buena amiga... Era alguien con quien siempre podías hablar, alguien en quien confiar y a quien contárselo todo.

Entonces, ¿cuándo se había vuelto tan fría, tan mezquina? ¿No habría sido todo el tiempo así y ella no lo había notado? No, decidió Magde, mientras Katniss continuaba murmurándole palabras al oído.

No, Katniss había cambiado. Desde el divorcio de sus padres, tal vez.

— Peeta siempre me pareció un chico encantador y de buen corazón — comentó Magde.

— Lo es, claro que lo es, pero no conmigo. ¿Recuerdas todas esas veces que te conté que Peeta me obligaba a tener relaciones con él? Fue un determinante.

La rubia se frotó los dedos con pesadumbre. Eso nunca se lo creyó.

— ¿Y qué piensa tu madre al respecto? — ignoró el comentario de Katniss. — Me refiero a que hayas terminado con Peeta.

La pelinegra no habló por unos segundos. Recordó el mal trago que hace unas horas había pasado con su madre. En todo ese lapso de tiempo no bajó de su habitación, y desde luego, la Sra. Everdeen no se molestó en ir.

— No es difícil de adivinar, discutimos.

— ¿Y crees que Peeta vaya a buscarte? — preguntó Magde.

— No lo sé, no he sabido nada de él, no ha aparecido. Me sorprende que te hayas enterado por mí, y no por alguien más. — dijo Katniss, jugando con el labio superior.

— He estado algo ocupada; pero retomando el tema, ¿Entonces ya es un hecho de que no volverás con él?

Magde esperó impaciente una respuesta concisa, rasgando la delgada tela de la cama.

— Creo que no volveré con él. — respondió.

— ¿Crees?

— Sí, bueno, hoy he estado con Gale en la Pradera. — confesó.

Magde abrió la boca sorprendida.

— Y debo admitir que casi nos besamos — prosiguió, algo nerviosa.

« ¡Es una descarada! — pensó Magde— ¿Cómo puede intentar besar a ese chico cuando ha terminado con el pobre de Peeta.»

— ¿Enserio? — fingió alegría, con una versátil hipocresía.

— Sí, sé que está mal, pero creo que Gale me gusta. — Katniss resopló.

— No puedo darte una muy buena opinión, cuando no lo conozco del todo. — dijo Magde. Rodeó los ojos con fastidio.

— Tendrías que conocerlo más, en serio — decía Katniss—. Me parece que te gustaría de veras. Es muy guapo, divertido y… buen amigo.

— Muy bien — dijo Magde, que no sabía cómo seguir.—. Lo que pasa es que estoy tan... tan sorprendida. De veras. Yo pensaba que Peeta y tú durarían por mucho tiempo.

— Sí — convino Katniss—. Fue demasiado en serio, y eso no ha sido bueno para ninguno de los dos.

«¿Un ente secuestró a la vieja Katniss? — se preguntó Magde. Luego se reprendió por empezar a pensar con la misma frialdad que Katniss—. Esto no es más que un papel que Katniss está representando. No quiere admitir lo mal que se siente por romper con Peeta; seguro que ni siquiera está dispuesta a admitirlo. Y por eso escenifica este personaje cruel, para fingir que es muy dura.»

— ¿De verdad estás segura de lo que hiciste? — le preguntó Magde a su amiga—. Peeta está loco por ti.

— Sí, tienes razón, está loco, pero no sólo por mí. Está loco de remate — dijo Katniss con un suspiro—. Como cuando se esperaba hasta la medianoche para ir a cruzar mi ventana, sólo para verme dormir por unos cuantos minutos.

— Qué romántico, ¿no? — dijo Magde, que intentaba no parecer celosa.

— ¿Estás loca? Casi me mataba de un susto, hasta que arreglamos que hablaríamos a esas horas en mi habitación.

Se oyeron unos chasquidos en la línea—. No cuelgues, Magde. Tengo otra llamada.

El teléfono se quedó mudo. Magde se sentó y frunció el ceño. Dejó el receptor sobre la cama y fue al baño a buscar una toalla para secarse el cabello.

— ¿Hola? — preguntó Katniss con voz insegura.

Una agitada respiración se escuchó del otro lado.

— Katniss — era la voz de Peeta, se oía melancólica, triste y ronca.

En cuanto lo escuchó, Katniss se estremeció y colgó de inmediato.

Niveló la secuencia de escalofríos que aparecieron; un chasquido y volvió a oírse el tono de marcado. Katniss hizo caso omiso al zumbido unos segundos y luego recordó que Magde esperaba en la otra línea.

— Hola, Magde, ya estoy aquí. Adivina quién era … Peeta — el tono tembló al pronunciar el nombre.

— ¿Y qué te ha dicho? — preguntó Magde, sentada en la cama y con la toalla enrollada en la cabeza.

— Dijo mi nombre, pero colgué de inmediato. — respondió Katniss ahora con asperidad.

— Enserio, deberías hablar con él, con más calma. — sugirió.

— Quizá sería mejor que cambiáramos de tema — contestó Katniss.

«Qué fría es — pensó Magde de nuevo—. Creía que lo amaba y veo que me ha engañado; nos ha engañado a todos.»

— Tienes razón, tal vez sería mejor cambiar de tema — soltó Magde, aparentando comprensión; pero incluso a ella misma su voz le sonó falsa.

Unos instantes de silencio.

— ¿Ya te has comprado la chaqueta de invierno que querías? — preguntó Magde al cabo de un momento—. ¿La de cuero con la capucha de piel?

— Oh, la verdad es que había dos que me gustaban — respondió Katniss—, y como no fui capaz de decidir cuál me quedaba mejor, me compré las dos.

Se produjo un silencio al otro lado de la línea. A Katniss le pareció que su amiga contenía una exclamación. Disfrutaba asombrando a Magde. Era una chica muy sencilla y dulce y por eso resultaba fácil sorprenderla. O al menos eso pensaba.

— Soy una pretenciosa. Qué asqueroso, ¿no? — le preguntó Katniss, en broma.

— Sí — se apresuró a responder Magde—. Desde luego que sí. Eh, me parece que oigo a mi madre por el pasillo otra vez. Siempre tiene problemas para dormir. Creo que será mejor que cuelgue.

— Muy bien. Nos vemos pronto — dijo Katniss.

Katniss desconectó el teléfono inalámbrico y volvió a ponerlo en su soporte, encima de la mesa. Suspiró hondo y se desperezó. Se sentía extraña. Había apagado por completo su celular antes, pero dejó viable el sistema principal.

Movida por un impulso, Katniss cogió de nuevo el teléfono y buscó el número de Gale en su agenda.

« ¿Lo llamo? ¿Y por qué no? Tengo que disculparme.»

El teléfono sonó tres veces antes de que alguien lo cogiera. Silencio.

— ¿Gale? ¿Hola? — Alguien bostezó audiblemente—. ¿Gale? ¿Eres tú?

— Sí. ¿Quién es?

— Soy yo, Katniss. ¿Te he despertado?

— Eso no importa. ¿Cómo estás ahora? — preguntó con sumo interés.

— Un poco mejor. Quería disculparme, por dejarte hoy.

— No, yo me disculpo por intentar besarte, fue un impulso, lo siento.

Katniss sonrió a medias.

— Esas cosas pasan — dijo — Me sorprende que sea viernes y no hayas salido — le dijo Katniss cambiando la conversación con algo tan redundante.

— No, me quedé en casa por si tú llamabas — se burló Gale.

«Tiene sentido del humor. Eso está bien», pensó Katniss.

— ¿Tienes algo qué hacer el sábado por la noche? — le preguntó Gale.

— No, creo que no. No, en realidad no. — Katniss parecía un poco asombrada por lo directo que había sido Gale. — ¿Quieres que vayamos al cine o algo? — muy probable su madre no la dejaría, como castigo, pero no le importaba en lo absoluto, ella iría.

— Yo preferiría "algo" — bromeó el chico.

Los dos se rieron. — Mejor el cine, ¿Va? — sentenció Katniss.

— ¡Bien! — exclamó él con gran entusiasmo.

— Sí — convino Katniss—. Nos veremos el sábado entonces.

Media hora más tarde, bajo las mantas, aún revivía la conversación mientras contemplaba las sombras de los árboles del jardín que se movían en las paredes de su dormitorio. No haría ni una hora que se había dormido cuando la despertó un estrépito.

Se incorporó despacio al tiempo que contenía una exclamación.

Enmarcado en la pálida y amarillenta luz de la luna, Peeta se colaba por la ventana del dormitorio. Con aquella luz, su piel parecía verde y la expresión de su rostro era rarísima. Las cejas exageradamente fruncidas le daban un porte escalofriante. Y no sólo eso, sus ojos azules centelleaban como luces amenazantes.

— Peeta, ¿qué...qué haces? — le preguntó Katniss con la voz entrecortada.

* * *

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_**Si desean saber qué pasará con Katniss y Peeta, estén pendientes de las actualizaciones. No olviden visitar Richter Hill, un espacio en Facebook creado especialmente para ustedes.**_

_**Agradecería también que dejaran sus comentarios, son alimento del alma. Además de que son un sincero crédito a mi trabajo (Sí, el 95% del capítulo salió de mi cabeza, así como el capítulo 1). **_

_**Les envío un fuerte abrazo.**_

_*** Gracias por leer.***_


End file.
